


Coconuts

by Tsula



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, mostly just implied feelings and Drax being adorable, silliness, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaching him children's songs may not have been the best idea, but it was the most amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconuts

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just a silly thought that popped into my head... no idea where it came from. My brain works in mysterious ways and the thought of him saying the line with a straight face made me giggle.

For some reason the song was stuck in your head. It didn't seem to matter that there was no frame of reference for it and you hadn't even heard it in years. Because there you were cleaning and thinking about 'a lovely bunch of coconuts'. You hadn’t even seen anything resembling a coconut since you left Earth. 

It was off the wall and silly, but it made you feel nostalgic. It brought to mind the lighter times in your life, before you had left home. Memories of childhood, like singing in tandem on the school bus; everyone piping in at their own leisure to make the song even more ridiculous... Some days you really did miss the ease of being a kid. Nothing to worry about and no one to take care of, not even yourself. It's the luxury you never fully appreciate until it is gone. So it was nice to just let your head fill with memories like that and allow the song to run its course. 

At some point you were joined in the kitchen by someone, drawn perhaps by your humming. You glanced back to see Drax in the doorway smiling. 

"You seem to be in fine spirits." His smile was charming and infectious. 

"It's a song from when I was a child. It just popped into my head all of a sudden." You admitted, drying your hands and turning to find him much closer. 

He was so tall that you had to look up a ways. Having him so close made your heart pound, which no doubt contributed to the light-headedness. 

He seemed very curious and perhaps a little eager. "Would you teach it to me?" 

You smiled despite the blush you felt creeping in. "I'd love to." 

And thus, oddly enough, you began reciting a very silly song about coconuts to a man known across the galaxy as 'the Destroyer'. Odder still: he was intrigued by it. 

"You have many of these songs?" He asked in interest. There was always such a thirst in him to know more about you and your home world. 

"Lots of them; I doubt I even know half of ones out there." It was rather adorable how he asked these things. Not to mention flattering that he even wanted to know. 

"And all those of your world know of them?" His head tilted a little to the side in thought. 

"I would be surprised if anyone didn't know at least one song, even if it might not be one for children." You replied having to fight a sudden urge to hug the big guy for being so cute. 

"Okay,” announced someone walking into the kitchen and you actually jumped a little at the intrusion. “I found eggs and I have been assured that they are just like chicken's eggs even though they had no idea what a 'chicken' was." 

Both you and Drax looked over to see Quill walking into the kitchen* carrying a crate full of what looked like hand-sized purple chicken eggs. Noticing the two of you in the corner of the room Quill's brow rose as he looked between you. 

Well, Drax _was_ standing rather close and it felt like there was a good chance you were blushing again. 

"What's going on here? I'm not interrupting something, am I?" It sounded like he hoped the answer was yes. 

If anything that made your face feel warmer. 

"I taught Drax a song." You said that as nonchalantly as you could, but it still came out a little anxious. 

Quill started to smile and moved further into the kitchen. "Oh really now? Which one?" 

You almost scoffed at how disbelieving he sounded. In fact, thinking on it a little, you did scoff at him. Then you looked at Drax and gave him an encouraging smile. "Think you can recite the song for the skeptic?" 

Drax seemed to be expecting as much and nodded. "Of course." He turned to Quill and with a straight face said: "I have bunches of coconuts and they are lovely." 

Either it was the even tone or Quills confusion, but one of them made you double over laughing. 

Drax looked around swiftly as Quill slapped a hand to his face. 

"Why is she laughing?" The Destroyer demanded of Quill. 

"Because you just totally butchered your lines, man!" He replied as if it should have been obvious. Which it might have to someone a little less literal about everything. 

"I do not believe that's true: I conveyed all of the pertinent information!" Drax defended and it made you laugh harder. 

_"That's not how songs work!_

 

* I actually had “walking into the chicken” there. n_n Gave me a laugh revising.


End file.
